deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/The White Devil takes on the Dark Defender! Dexter Morgan vs Leslie Dunn!
Tonight, on Deadliest Fiction, two killers shaped by the horrors of their past clash as Dexter Morgan, the Bay Harbor Butcher who hunts only those who deserve it, takes on Leslie Dunn, the White Devil of London who's bloody reign of terror killed dozens of people! Will Dexter quench his thirst for blood, or will Leslie prove himself as the world's deadliest serial killer? To find out, we'll compare their weapons, and their skills to determine....WHO...IS....DEADLIEST? Introduction Dexter Morgan Dexter was the child of Laura Moser, a police informant that worked with police officer Harry Morgan. At a young age, Dexter and his brother Brian were forced to watch as three drug dealers brutally murdered their mother with a chainsaw, then left them with the body for several day. They were discovered by Harry, who adopted Dexter, but realized Brian was too old to properly recover from the trauma and left him in the foster care system. As Dexter grew older, Harry realized that Dexter still showed signs of becoming a serial killer, and began teaching him to only kill those who deserve it, so as to prevent Dexter from killing innocent people. After witnessing Dexter actually commit one of these killings, Harry committed suicide. Alongside his adopted sister Deborah, who became a cop, Dexter joined the Miami police department as a blood splatter analyst, using the resources to uncover more evidence on targets. Leslie Dunn Leslie Dunn's parents died when he was young, and he was quickly adopted by the alcoholic Harry Dunn and his wife. Harry was incredibly abusive, often striking Leslie and his wife on a regular basis. Alongside bullies and a priest who molested him, Leslie began to make a list of people in his life who needed to die. After strangling his bully, Leslie engaged in a relationship with his adopted mother and killed Harry by pushing him off a building while he was working. A few years later, his mother died of stomach cancer, and Leslie was left alone in life. Angered, Leslie began planning to truly act out his "death list", and used money he won from the lottery to fund it. He also became fascinated with the writings of Matt Wells, a struggling London-based author, and started basing his kills off of death scenes from Wells books. Leslie also met a bitter ex-SAS operative, and killed him after learning some of his skills. After killing the priest and a banker, Leslie contacted Matt, urging him to write his life story and threatening to kill his family if he doesn't. As Leslie kills more and more people, it becomes increasingly clear that he's actually setting Matt up to take the fall for his crimes, and Matt begins to work alongside his friends to figure out who Leslie is. After Matt determines Leslie's plan, he and his friends confront Leslie and one of his assistants at the lumber mill where they're holding Matt's family hostage, where Matt discovers that his girlfriend is actually Leslie's sister, and had been informing him of Matt's every move. After a brief gunfight, Matt appears to be outmatched, only for a group of ex-SAS, friends of the one Leslie killed who had been hunting him for some time, to arrive and kill Leslie, while Leslie's sister swears revenge and flees. Weapons & Equipment of the Warriors Dexter Morgan Weapons: *'Hunting Knife': While Dexter wields a wide variety of knives which can be seen here, his most iconic is his hunting knife, which he often uses to kill his victims. He has shown himself to be a skilled knife-fighter with an expert knowledge of the human body. *'Garrote': Dexter, in earlier seasons and the books, uses a garrote to subdue his victims by knocking them unconscious. Of course, this weapon can be lethal, as Miguel found out the hard way. *'Jujitsu': Dexter is trained in the fighting style of Jujitsu, a fighting style equipped to deal with armed foes. Equipment: *'M-99 Tranquilizer': Dexter often incapacitates his victims by sneaking up on them and injecting them M-99, knocking them out cold. *'Kill Room': Kill Rooms are areas where Dexter bring his victims. They are wrapped entirely in shrink wrap, so as to prevent evidence from getting out, and surrounded by pictures of their victims. This is where Dexter makes the kill. Dexter-ep1-kill-point 0.jpg|Dexter about to kill a target. Garrotey!.jpg|An average garrote. DexterDoakesFight1.jpg|Dexter using Jujitsu to subdue James Doakes. Dexter-morgan-bored-idiot-top-ten-badass-10.jpg|Dexter tranquilizing the man who killed his mother. Dexter-zoey.jpg|Dexter in a kill room. Leslie Dunn Weapons: *'Double-Edged Knife': Leslie's favorite method was to use a 12-inch long double-edged knife to cut open his victims. He was also a decent knife-fighter, capable of overpowering and wounding Andy Williams, a much larger and stronger soccer player. *'Steel-toed Boots': When Leslie was feeling especially cruel, he liked to stomp and kick his victims to death with a pair of steel-toes boots. *'Club': Leslie also used a club to subdue and bludgeon his victims. Equipment: *'White Devil Mask': When Leslie carried out his bolder styles of killings, he would wear a white devil mask so as to prevent any witnesses from identifying him. *'Chloroform': Leslie, when his killings were more stylistic, would often use chloroform rags to knock out his victims long enough for him to properly tie them down and prepare his tools. *'Disguises': Leslie was incredibly skilled at hiding in plain sight, often disguising himself as basic workers, so he could get closer to his victims without them realizing it, similar to the Skinner. He uses this skill to track and torment Matt Wells. *'Assistants': Leslie rarely acted alone, often using assistants to track his targets, back him up in fights, and assist in kills, and he won't be acting alone here. As his trusted pupils, Leslie's assistants are unfailingly loyal, though torture can break them easily enough. He will have 2 in this battle, though there will be a 3rd for story purposes. WhiteDevil.jpg|A White Devil masquerade mask. DoubleEdgedKnife.jpg|A double-edged knife. Steel-toed Boots.jpg|A pair of steel-toed boots. Chloroform.jpg|A bottle of chloroform. Club.jpg|A club. M.O Dexter Morgan Following the Code of Harry, Dexter first follows his victims while uncovering evidence of their crimes. Once this is acquired, Dexter tracks down his victims and incapacitates them with his tranquilizer. He then takes them to a remote location, where he strips them and wraps them to a table in the Kill Room, surrounded by pictures of his target's victims. He then slices his victim's cheek, so that he can collect a blood sample for his personal collection. After a brief discussion, Dexter covers his victim's mouths with tape, then kills them. He then cuts their corpse into pieces, puts them in trash bags, and throws them into the ocean. Leslie Dunn Leslie would first approach his victims and charm his way into their house, often disguised as a worker of some type. Once inside, Leslie knocks his victims out with chloroform and binds their wrists and ankles in an area like a bed or couch. He then covers their mouth and cuts them open with his knife and tears out their organs, killing them. (Sometimes, he bases the kills off of Matt Wells's novels, but this mostly to put the suspicion on Matt.) Once they're dead, he inserts a piece of paper with a quote from the book The White Devil somewhere into the victims body and leaves them for the police. X-Factors Explanations *While Leslie and Dexter have both been killing for a while, there's one difference. Dexter hunts and fights the deadliest serial killers in Miami like The Skinner and The Ice Truck Killer, while Leslie largely preyed upon innocent civilians and was outsmarted by the first victim that could really fight back. *Neither warrior has any real training, but Leslie has received a minimal amount of training from an ex-SAS agent, which beats the fact that Dexter is largely self-trained. *Both men have suffered trauma, but the difference is how they handled it. Dexter is capable of pushing the beast within him down, fighting it while occasionally sating its bloodlust, which enables him to stay hidden. Meanwhile, Leslie became intensely violent, and as Matt continued to insult his ego, he became more and more reckless, rushing into situations without thinking and leaving more evidence behind. *While neither man is afraid of killing, the choice of targets says it all. Dexter was taught only to go after the guilty, and the idea of killing someone innocent appalls him. Leslie has absolutely no qualms about his targets, and his methods of killing reflect this. *Dexter is simply more refined at being stealthy than his opponent, often quietly stalking his targets or breaking into their homes. Leslie relies more on disguises to get by, and isn't above straight-up rushing a target if it means killing them. Notes *Voting ends February 9th. *It will be set in between Dexter seasons 2 and 3, and after the events of the Death List. *Scenario: In the chaos of his firefight with the SAS operatives, Leslie managed to escape and his sister was killed in his place. After recovering from his wounds, Leslie moves to Miami, Florida, and begins to train new assistants in his craft. Unfortunately for him, Dexter Morgan catches one of the assistants, and he confesses to being trained by Leslie shortly before his demise. Meanwhile, the Miami PD find themselves dealing with a series of killings seemingly based off of Jeff Lindsay's "Dark Defender" comic book series. As Dexter begins to connect the dots, Leslie realizes that he has a worthy foe. Category:Blog posts